


The Power of the Internet-战五渣斯基

by Tuki



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2ac43c7





	The Power of the Internet-战五渣斯基

**Author's Note:**

> http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2ac43c7

 

 

The Power of the Internet-战五渣斯基

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

body{background-color:#f1f1f1;}  
.c1,.c1 a{color:#444;}  
.c2,.c2 a{color:#888;}  
.m-nav a:hover,  
.m-nav .clicked{color:#444;}  
.m-pager a:hover{color:#fff;}  
.c3,.c3 a{color:#666;}  
.c4,.c4 a{color:#444;}  
.c5,.c5 a,blockquote, .notes, .notes a, .notes a:hover{color:#444;}  
.g-head,  
.g-foot,  
.m-pager a,  
.m-goTopArea,  
.m-nav .about .aboutlayer{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-pager a:hover{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-search,.m-search input{background:#cacaca;}  
.m-post,.m-pager{border-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.notes .note{border-bottom-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.text img{max-width:100%;_width:100%;}

[战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  


  


 

 

[UAPP](http://1208951894.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)

 

[私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/1208951894)

 

[归档](http://1208951894.lofter.com/view)  
[RSS](http://1208951894.lofter.com/rss)

关于  
  
[](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  
一只兔子。  
  
  


##  [The Power of the Internet](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2ac43c7)

网络是个可怕的东西，它可以轻易腐化人的心灵并使人堕落。所以刚接触网络不久的M'gann在其影响下产生了一些特别的想法。这一切都发生在M'gann浏览Google查找一些烘焙食谱时，她出于好奇在搜索栏打上了自己的名字。让她惊讶的是居然搜出了一堆她和Fid Flash的图片。

   
    
  

“但他不是同性恋吗?”M'gann很疑惑。突然意识到什么的她轻拍自己的前额并感慨道，“Hello M'gann！他从来没承认过这个，我只是读了他的心才知道的！”

   
    
  

有一次M'gann（兴趣使然）阅读了Kid Flash的思想，他脑子里所想的全都是一个熟悉的黑发男孩。当时Kid Flash正和Robin进行一次简单的对战练习，整个过程Kid Flash都在担心会重伤Robin或者把战斗拖得太久。哦，而且他还不停地盯着Robin看，我的意思是一刻也不会转移视线的“不停”。最后M'gann不得不中断对他的思想连接，因为她再也不想听到Kid Flash是如何阐述Robin的屁股有多棒了。

   
    
  

她继续浏览网页，对越来越多的她自己和Kid Flash的同人作品皱起了眉，她得说她确实被这些东西弄得有点恼怒。但她决定做点有成效的事帮助Kid Flash敞开心扉然后做点什么。说真的，她对他的调情越来越感到厌烦，并且还是在隐藏自己是个基佬的情况下作出这种行为。于是M'gann在搜索栏打上“性感Robin的图片”，整个网页迅速覆满了一堆一个年轻少年的图片。

   
    
  

M'gann看着屏幕里的丰硕成果满意地笑了，眼神里不怀好意。她对自己将帮助朋友走出困境感到非常自豪。她从网上打印了一些文章和图片，然后飞进Kid Flash的房间。他和Robin已经出门了，可能和一般的男孩一样正在哪里疯玩，M'gann实在不理解这些男孩子每天到底在嗨什么，不仅是地球的孩子，她的星球上的男孩也同样让她摸不着头脑。

   
    
  

整个墙壁被她用照片贴满了，桌上也陈列着几份同人文。做完这些工作后，她还从Youtube上下载视频放到他的电脑里。她对自己的作为感到非常满意。最后，她悄悄跑出房间，等着收获成果。

—不久后—

Kid Flash和Robin回到基地，在路上还不停发笑。他俩玩得很开心，做了许多有意思的事。众人皆知好哥们间的游戏总是充满乐趣。

“嘿，伙计，要不要一起打电子游戏？”Kid Flash问道，明显已经知道了答案。

“明知故问。”Robin说道。

两个人一起向Kid Flash的房间走去，Kid Flash率先打开了房门。

 五秒高能准备，五…四…三…二…一 

“这他妈是啥？！”Kid Flash冲着屋内的惨象喊道，而Robin对墙上自己赤裸的图片而脸红。

“呃…”Robin有点搞不清楚现在的状况。

“这不是我干的！”Kid Flash迅速跑到墙边把照片一张张地撕掉，他突然意识到他的电脑正在播放着什么东西，他凑近一看发现屏幕里的是自己与罗宾，在浪漫的音乐衬托下恩爱地抱在一起然后从窗户跳下。看到这kid Flash马上把视频关了。

 “我们互相抱着只是为了跳下来时不让对方受伤而已，又没做其他事！我觉得我都快成描述成一个恋童癖了。” kid Flash叹气，担心Robin会因此而发怒。

Robin走进房间扫视着四周的东西，当他发现一张写满字的纸放在桌上时，他拿起纸开始读里面的文字。他只看完第一段就把纸撕了，脸上出现更明显的红晕。

“我才不是猥琐男还是跟踪狂什么的，这不是我干的，你是相信我的，对吧老兄？” Kid Flash问道，脑内否定掉自己好像喜欢上了这些照片的事实。

“……是的”Robin回答，思想还徘徊在刚才读的故事中。

“好，我一定要恁死干出这种事的家伙。”Kid Flash不明所以地发誓视线却一直盯着墙上的照片。

Robin意识到Kid Flash的反应，再把这几周Kid Flash的诡异行为联系在一起，似乎一切都说的通了，他笑了起来，得出一个确切的答案。

“你看，我觉得这可能是一个暗示。” Robin阐述道。

“暗示啥？暗示你的女粉丝是多么喜欢画你各种销魂的姿势？”Kid Flash问道。

“不，我觉得这更像是在说我的观点是正确的。” 

“什么观点？”Kid Flash皱起眉。

“你是个基佬而且你喜欢我，我以前就这么认为，现在终于证实了。“

“什么？不不我不是！伙计你怎么会这么想！”

“你确定？“

“是的非常确定！”

“那你看看这个。” Robin揭下墙上的一张Kid Flash和他亲吻的图片摆到Kid Flash的面前，“难道你就不希望这一幕发生在现实中吗？”Robin对一脸内疚的Kid Flash发笑，“承认吧，你喜欢我。”

“好吧，我就是喜欢你，你最可爱了，现在满意了？”

“如果你亲我的话我会很开心的。”起初Kid Flash还是很犹豫（难以接受自己的秘密就这么暴露了），但最终还是照他说的做了。

M'gann贴在门口就这么看着他俩，发自真心地为两人在一起而高兴。而两人却太专注于对方没有意识到M'gann的存在。她咯咯咯地笑了起来，没发现自己不知不觉中就成为了一个fangirl。

[2014-10-25](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2ac43c7)

[热度 1](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2ac43c7)

评论

热度(1)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) [蓝蓝蓝鸟](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[上一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_56cbaec)  
[下一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2ac674c)  


  
© [战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)|Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


回到顶部

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp战五渣斯基'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('.about').click(function(){  
$(this).toggleClass('clicked');  
$('.aboutlayer').toggle();  
return false;  
});  
$(window).scroll(function() {  
if($(window).scrollTop() >= $(window).height()) {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'visible');  
} else {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'hidden');  
}  
});  
});

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;


End file.
